


Forgive

by Loftr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Я ушёл давно, надеясь, что поймёшь,Надеясь, что обратно позовёшь,Обнимешь, скажешь: «Я люблю давно.Останься, будь со мной, мне не всё равно!»
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2015 году.

Холодно, пусто, одиноко…  
Мой голос звучит негромко.  
Пустота проглатывает моё существование,  
Вызывая у тебя сплошное негодование. 

Как жить? Что делать?  
Я не могу ничего большего желать.  
Почему ты не понимаешь меня?  
Почему не смотришь на сына, уходя? 

Тебе чужды любые чувства,  
В твоих глазах одна лишь вражда,  
Которая не свойственна для меня.  
И уже не хватает во мне былого огня… 

Я ушёл давно, надеясь, что поймёшь,  
Надеясь, что обратно позовёшь,  
Обнимешь, скажешь: «Я люблю давно.  
Останься, будь со мной, мне не всё равно!» 

Всё зря. Ты никогда не открывал мне чувств.  
Ты был для меня идеалом, совершенством…  
Почему ты не понимаешь меня?  
Почему не смотришь на сына, уходя? 

Моё тело помнит твою ласку,  
Что причиняет мне одну тоску.  
Тихие стоны в унисон...  
Сейчас мне кажется всё это сном. 

Что изменилось тогда? Почему ты отвернулся от меня?  
Мне было всё равно, что мы родня.  
Нет смысла во что-то верить, когда нет тепла,  
А ведь моя любовь крепла день ото дня… 

Я решил, уход – единственный способ,  
Хмуришь брови, меня пробивает озноб.  
А в ответ: «Твоя мать любила тебя».  
Ты… А ты любил хоть когда-то меня?!

Сны преследуют меня:  
Вот ты целуешь меня, вроде бы любя,  
Губы рисуют непонятные узоры.  
Мне, увы, неизвестны твои игры.

Я стараюсь забыть всё то, что было между нами,  
День ото дня выгрызая прошлое зубами.  
Трус, ненормальный – такой вот он я,  
Но продолжаю нести тяжёлое бремя.

Плавные движение, жаркие ласки,  
Прошу, не покидай меня, не уходи,  
И ты слышишь меня,  
Продолжая движение почти любя.

Я же вижу, тебе было плевать на меня.  
На ходу запрыгиваю на коня,  
И уезжаю прочь от твоих чертогов,  
Не находя годных ночлегов.

Моё сердце разрывалось,  
Боль лишь усиливалась.  
Почему ты не понимаешь меня?  
Почему не смотришь на сына, уходя? 

Странно всё это, никак не понять,  
Но я не перестаю коня подгонять.  
Время прошло, беды и не бывать,  
Но не стоит мне всего забывать.

И вновь я вернулся сюда,  
Надеюсь, что понял меня, Ada.  
Вечерняя звезда озарила небо,  
Тебя всё нет и нет, либо…

Тихая поступь, ни с кем не спутать.  
Как хочется все твои грехи пересчитать,  
Но я молчу, надеясь, что ты другой,  
Что думаешь уже не только головой…

Нам не надо слов, лишь одного взгляда мне хватает:  
Ты уже не тот, надежда моя не тает.  
Лёгкое, неуверенное прикосновение к твоим губам,  
И уже плевать на всё нам.

Есть только я, есть только ты,  
И нет никакой суеты.  
Ласки неспешные, движение плавные,  
И мольбы мои такие жалобные.

Ты боишься причинить боль,  
Не надо, отец, уволь.  
Ты уже не уходишь, как всегда,  
И это для меня лучшая награда.

Твой голос спокойный,  
Ты сейчас такой одинокий…  
Я тебя уже не брошу,  
Присмотрись и увидишь мою светлую душу.

Ты просишь простить тебя,  
Забыть невзгоды, коря за всё только себя.  
Остановись, присмотрись…  
Я искренне смотрю на тебя, за руку держась.

Всё давно уже не так,  
Всё давно потеряло свой мрак.  
Я никогда не был в обиде на тебя…  
Твои глаза так смотрят любя…

Я не знаю, верить или нет,  
Повторится всё вновь – меня не станет.  
Но ты шепчешь заветные слова : «Я люблю давно.  
Останься, будь со мной, мне не всё равно».


End file.
